


Cold Hands, A Winter's Tale

by cflynnrun



Series: Loving an Earp Keeps Things Interesting [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Short & Sweet, Some Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: Same prompt, 3 different takes.





	1. Take 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt and had so many ideas!! Couldn't decide which one to write, so I'm writing them all. I feel like the different characters would all handle the same situation differently, which made this very fun to write!
> 
> Sorry these are all so short, I just don't generally have the time to write so it's not a great time to start a long story.
> 
> Also, I've been writing these on my phone via Bluetooth keyboard I borrowed from my hipster gbf, so the formatting sucks. I don't think work would appreciate me using my laptop for fanfics, so I will do my best until my laptop comes back.

_“Hey babe. What are you doing right now?”_

_“Just finishing some paperwork at the station. Why?”_

_“Come outside for a sec.”_

_“Let me make sure Lonnie can cover me and I’ll take my break.”_

 

     After wrapping herself in multiple layers, and grabbing her Stetson (it never failed to make Waverly melt), Nicole pushed her way through the front doors. Even though she new Waverly was out there waiting, she was not prepared for what she saw. Waverly was leaning against her car, ankles crossed, coffee in each hand, with a smug smile, almost a smirk, on her face. On anyone else, the smug smile would rub her the wrong way, but Waverly… well, Waverly’s smug little smirk short-circuits her _hopelessly_ gay brain. After a stutter step that nearly tripped her up and an unnecessarily long pause, Nicole finally got her brain functioning enough to walk the rest of the way over to her girlfriend. Waverly had placed the coffees down on the hood of her car as Nicole made her way over, leaving her hands open for a hug.

    “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Waverly called, trying to fight a smile. But she lost the fight as soon as Nicole busted up laughing. Waverly had always found her smile and her laugh contagious, and this was no exception.

     “You’ve been spending too much time with Gus!” Nicole replied as she _finally_ made it to the car. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist, pressed her body close and tucked her face up against Waverly’s neck. She had to hunch a bit to fit, but she loved the way Waverly smelled and the way Waverly reacted as she placed a soft kiss right below her ear; hugging Waverly was perfect and addicting. The hitch in Waverly’s breath when she kissed her neck, the little sigh she made when Nicole nuzzled closer and brushed her nose against her neck, made her heart jump in her chest.

     “God I missed you!” she whispered into Waverly’s neck, snuggling closer. She could feel Waverly‘s gent laugh against her chest.

     “It’s only been a few hours!”

     Nicole pulled back to look at her and reply, “It’s been 4 and a half looooooong hours babe!” She tucked her face back up against Waverly’s neck before adding, “The station is so quiet I can hear Lonnie’s breathing from across the room.”

      “And I thought my stake out with Wynonna was rough. She feels the need to fill silence, even when she has nothing meaningful to say. I couldn’t wait to get away. I love my sister, but 6 hours in a car with her is just too much!”

     Waverly’s hands were tracing shapes along Nicole’s shoulders and upper back. Nicole could hardly feel it through her jacket but it was so familiar, her brain filled in the blanks. The domesticity of it all would have frightened her before, should have frightened her now (dating an Earp wasn’t exactly easy or safe), but moments like this pushed those worries to the back of her mind. At least for a little bit.

     Waverly’s hands were slowly making their way up towards Nicole’s neck. Nicole was torn between staying comfortably where she was and moving enough to kiss her. Waverly helped make up her mind, “You know, I’m still waiting for my hello kiss.” Waverly said in mock annoyance.

      “Well my momma didn’t raise me to keep a pretty lady waiting…”

      Nicole couldn’t help but exaggerate her mostly latent accent a little bit. She pulled back just as far as she needed to raise up and meet Waverly’s lips with her own, and not a centimeter more. They both melted into the kiss, shifting just a bit to slot their bodies together. Waverly shifted her hands higher, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and gripping her shoulder blades tightly as Nicole moved her hands from where they were gripping Waverly’s hips to wrap tightly around her lower back. And if one of her hands sat just below Waverly’s belt, well she was her girlfriend after all, and they had had a conversation about consent…

     As the kiss deepened, Waverly brought her hands up to Nicole’s neck; she knew how Nicole melted when she ghosted her hands across her neck, playing with the little hairs that escaped her department-dictated hairdo.

     “Mother f--er! Fucking-A Waves!”

Nicole jerked away from Waverly, shivering and pulling her jacket closer against her neck. As she took a few steps back and away, Waverly’s face changed from shocked to confused and hurt.

      “What!?” Waverly meant to sound a lot angrier, but her voice came out meak and shaky. She wasn’t used to seeing Nicole frustrated or angry.

      “Your hands are like ice. You really did spend too much time with Wynonna.”

       “You think I did that on purpose?” Now it was Waverly’s turn to be angry - and Nicole’s turn to grovel.

      “Of course not babe! I was just surprised! I know you’d never…” Nicole trailed off as Waverly walked closer.

     “Good.” Nicole didn’t know what to make of the mostly neutral look on Waverly’s face. She found herself just staring as Waverly creeped closer.

      Next thing she knew, Waverly was within arm’s reach again. And then suddenly there were icy hands pressed against her neck, right along her jaw, and she was making a completely undignified noise as she jumped up and back, away from Waverly. Waverly was nearly doubled over laughing as Nicole’s brain struggled to recognize what happened. Her laughter ended abruptly when Nicole’s face switched from shocked to predatory. Waverly began to slowly back up as Nicole advanced on her, wicked smile on her face. All of the sudden, Nicole closed the distance between them in two large steps and placed her own icy hands on Waverly’s neck. Waverly squealed and tried to run, but Nicole moved one hand down to her waist to hold Waverly against her. Waverly laughed and screamed as Nicole tickled her neck with her free hand. They both struggled to catch their breath through all the laughing and struggling.

      Waverly used her hands to gently smack Nicole’s chest. They both knew Waverly could get away if she really wanted to, but Nicole wasn’t really trying to hold her anyway. In fact, it wasn’t long until Nicole found herself actually letting go at one of Waverly’s half hearted attempts to get away. Waverly just laughed and jogged away, silently daring Nicole to catch her. A dare Nicole was more than willing to accept.

       They spent the next few minutes chasing each other in the snow around the parking lot. Each one allowing themselves to be caught just long enough to snuggle close for a brief second and then pulling away to run off again with a laugh. Waverly made a half hearted attempt at hitting Nicole with a snowball; the snowball breaking up mid-flight. Nicole didn’t even bother packing the snow, just picked up as much snow as she could carry and chased Waverly around her car, catching up just in time to dump the snow over her head. Nicole used Waverly’s preoccupation with the sudden onset of snow to her advantage, picking Waverly up and swinging her around once before gently placing her feet back on the ground. She reached up to brush some of the snow out of her hair, only to be caught up in her eyes. Waverly no longer looked angry or confused; she just looked amused. Amused and _hungry_. Nicole’s smile instantly dropped from her face as she moved her hand down to rest against Waverly’s cheek. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Waverly’s, just barely making contact before pulling back. Before she had a chance to meet Waverly’s eyes, she felt a hand pulling her face back in.  

     The kiss was slow and unhurried, almost playful. It was comfortable and familiar to Nicole, and she found herself getting lost in the feeling. And then it was wet. Somehow, during the kiss, Waverly had gathered a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of her jacket. As she yelped and frantically shook out the back of her jacket, Waverly let out what could only be called a cackle and ran toward the front door of the station - as if Lonnie could keep her safe from retaliation. Nicole caught up before she even reached the door and threw her over her shoulder. She struggled not to laugh at Waverly’s squeak of surprise and she transitioned into Deputy mode as carried Waverly into the station.

     Lonnie barely looked up when they walked in, starting to ask Nicole the same question about the same form he always asked, before suddenly doing a double take.

    “What are you doing with Waverly there?”

     “I’m taking her to the interrogation room for questioning.”

      Nicole thought she ought to win some sort of award for keeping a straight face as Lonnie's eyes grew wide and he stuttered out a “wh-what for?”

     “Assaulting an officer.”

Nicole didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but she was wrong. She had to pinch herself to keep from laughing, especially when she felt Waverly's laugh shaking her body where she was hanging over Nicole's shoulder.

     “Well I can't… she wouldn't...but you two...do you need me to grab the form?”

“Do you… _know_ which form to grab?”

“The, umm… do we have a form for that?”

      Nicole tried not to roll her eyes. He was a good officer, he was just hopeless with the paperwork. “That's ok Lonnie, I've got it.”

Waverly was fighting to hide her laughter in the back of Nicole's jacket as she answered Lonnie's question for what had to be the millionth time, and finally headed down the hallway towards the interrogation room. After checking to see if Lonnie could see her, she quickly ducked into the locker room instead. After latching the door behind her, she finally lowered Waverly off her shoulder. She took a page out of a romantic comedy and lowered Waverly down her body as slowly as she could, holding her close. But the second their eyes met, they both burst out laughing, ruining the gesture. It only took a moment for their laughter to quiet, and smiles to set across their faces. Nicole moved her hand from Waverly's waist slowly up to her cheek, cupping her face and pulling her close. Their kiss deepened, stealing their breath and drawing them closer. They both knew Nicole would never take it any further while in uniform, but were determined to make the most of what was left of her lunch break. A quick make out session was good for morale after all.

\------------

“I'm glad we could settle this civilly Waverly.” Nicole said boosting her voice a bit as they walked past the front desk.

“It won't happen again officer” Waverly replied in the same exaggerated tone before lowering her voice to a whisper, “at least while you're in uniform. I have plans for you later.”

“Does it involve more snowballs?” Nicole whispered back.

“You'll have to wait and find out.”


	2. Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the cold hands prompt. I had to change the rating because this chapter has a lot more swearing and a little more...Wynonna.

      “Let me set the scene: the two of us at the homestead, sitting in front of a warm fire, spiked coco warm in our hands…”  
      “And the revenant is, what? Doing the dishes in the kitchen?”  
      “Snarky doesn’t look good on you Dolls!”

  
      Wynonna knew she was baiting him, but she couldn’t help it. No one could spend several hours in the car with no music, no movement, no nap, no conversation and not go a little crazy. No one except Dolls. And maybe Nicole. At least if Jeremy or Waverly were here, there’d be some conversation. Well, maybe not conversation, more like nerd ramblings, but at least it’d be something!

  
      “So...how much longer are we going to wait for this guy to show?”  
      “My Intel says that he always shows around midnight and stays until last call.”  
      “Dolls!! It’s only 11:30! What did we get here hours ago if he doesn’t normally show until midnight?” Wynonna asks, not really waiting for an answer. “I could have spent the last 4 hours sleeping or eating. Or sleeping and then eating. Or eating and then sleeping. Or something not stuck hiding out in a car!!”

  
      Dolls never responded, just kept staring through the ‘military grade’ binoculars he loved so much. Not like she had really expected or even wanted an answer, but she wasn’t really even sure that he actually heard her. She knew she was taking a chance when she waved her hand in front of the binoculars, but she wasn’t even really sure that he was still awake. No one sat that still all the time. The sudden, tight grip on her wrist told her that he was very much still awake. It also told her that she wouldn’t get away with that again. As much as she love pushing his buttons, she did have a bit of dignity left. She’d rather not end up in handcuffs or something because she pushed her luck one too many times. Nedley would love that. Make his fucking life. No. If Dolls was going to put her in handcuffs, they’d be fuzzy and locked to the head of her bed. Although, she’d rather put Dolls in the handcuffs…

  
“It’s on!”  
      When Wynonna didn’t respond, Dolls finally tore his eyes away from the binoculars to look at her. She blushed bright red, trying desperately not to make eye contact, _praying_ to whatever was out there that Dolls couldn’t actually read her mind. It always seemed like he could tell exactly what she was thinking, but Wynonna wasn’t sure she wanted anyone to know where her brain just went. Because Dolls’ comment seemed like an affirmation and now all she could see was Dolls, down to his boxers (boxer briefs? tighty-whities?) cuffed to her headboard. She tries as hard as she can to not look as skittish as she feels; hoping that he’ll assume her blush and elevated heart rate are because she messed something up again and not because she’s incredibly turned on by the idea of tying Dolls to her bed. There’s no way she can make eye contact now, so she swipes the binoculars and tries desperately to calm her heart and block out the feel of Dolls pressed against her side as she leans across him to look out the window. She’s only mildly successful. She tries desperately to keep her voice steady as she asks: “What’s the plan Dolls?”  
      The look Dolls gives her tells her she wasn’t as subtle or poised as she had hoped. She’s always hated that look.  
“What? Something on my face?”  
      “You want to know my plan?”  
      “Yeah. Baddie turned up early, so what do you want to do?” she asked as she pointed out the window and the suspiciously hipster revenant peeling himself out of a beat-up Miata.  
      Dolls tilted his head and gave her a questioning look, the whole combination reminding her of a puppy. After what felt like an agonizingly long pause, he finally replied.

  
“Now we wait.”  
      Wynonna tried, she really did. but she couldn’t help but whisper “so the same damn thing we’ve been doing…”

* * *

      The wait was agonizing. She really _tried_ not to imagine all the things she would do if she had Dolls tied to her bed, but she couldn’t seem to keep her mind off it for long. So she sat, her shoulder just barely brushing his, and tried, _tried so hard_ , not to remember what he looks like without that stupid shirt and that stupid sweater. She recited her times tables in her head, just like Mrs. O’Riley made her do during detention when she got in trouble on the playground. Then she sang every Spice Girls song she could remember, occasionally accidentally humming out loud until she could feel Dolls’ eyes on her. Which just jump-started the fantasies all over again. She was just struggling to remember the capital of Manitoba (Winnipeg? Or was that Saskatchewan? Pretty sure one of them was a girl’s name…) when hipster baddie walked back out followed by ironic nerd boy. They seemed tense and angry and the whole thing made Wynonna’s gut scream in warning. Before she really even had time to think about it, she was out of the car heading toward the bar. She could hear or maybe feel Dolls jogging slightly to catch up. She definitely felt when he grabbed her arm and definitely heard when he hissed: “What are you doing? This was not the plan!” but she didn’t stop. Not until she was ducked behind a car close enough to hear the conversation.

 

> _“What are you doing? You can’t sell that to humans! It’ll kill them!”_  
>  _“It won’t kill them. I cut it with sugar. It’s barely strong enough for them to trip.”_  
>  _“You’re not a scientist - you don’t know that.”_  
>  _“Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly grown a conscious. After being sent to hell how many times now? 3 is it?”_  
>  _“Exactly why I care if you kill humans. We’re flying under the radar this time. I don’t want anything drawing attention my way. I’ve got a decent life this time. I have a job that doesn’t require a lot of work, the beer’s gotten a hell of a lot better and I’ve got me a girl this time. Not exactly in a hurry to fuck this up.”_  
>  _“What, and your propensity for killing small animals won’t eventually draw attention your way?”_  
>  _“Nobody cares about a few dead animals. And it keeps the urge at bay.”_  
>  _“And people say I’m fucked up!”_  
>  _“Just stay away from my bar, man! No more drugs around here. The sheriff is already suspicious. They come by twice as often these days.”_

Wynonna felt Dolls pulling her arm and reluctantly followed him away from the bickering men. She’d heard what she needed anyways: the were both revenents and both causing trouble. They were ready to meet Peacemaker as far as she was concerned.  
      “We need a way to lure them further away from the bar.”  
      “Why? I vote I just walk up to them and put them down. You heard what they said; they’re definitely revenants and causing shit in my town. Two shots and it’s done.”  
      “And what are you going to do when people in the bar hear the shots? Huh? If they come outside and see you with your gun out? What if someone sees you shoot them? We need a plan. We need to get them further from the door.”  
      “And how do you propose we do that Dolls?”

  
Turns out they didn’t need a plan because they’d already caught the attention of the revenants and they’d already moved away from the door. In fact, they were right there, pointing a gun at Dolls’ back.  
      “I’d drop that if I were you.”  
Wynonna sure as hell didn’t drop her weapon, but she did turn around.  
      “And why’s that hipster rev-head?”  
Baddie’s eyes flared red as he said “Because I’ve always wanted to put an Earp down. And now’s my chance.”  
      “Oh that’s cute Dolls. He thinks he’s actually going to make it out of this! I almost hate to break his heart. Almost.”  
Wynonna had planned to try and knock the gun out of his hand, but before she could figure out how, Dolls had stepped forward, punched the rev-head in the neck and taken the gun out of his hands.  
      “Aww Dolls! You didn’t even give me a chance!”  
“You actually had a plan to get the gun away?”  
      “Well not yet! You didn’t give me time to think!”  
“Uh huh… Just finish it Earp.”

  
      Wynonna rolled her eyes and huffed but she quickly stepped forward and shot hipster rev-head right between the eyes. His screaming seemed to snap ironic nerd baddie out of his trance and send him running.  
      “Fuck. You’re really making me chase you?! Damn it!”

  
      She could see him running back toward the bar, but she managed to catch him in the leg with a bullet before he could make it. It wasn’t enough to put him down but it was enough to slow him enough for her to catch up. She had to stop and lean over to catch her breath when she finally got to where we was lying on the ground crying out about his leg.  
      “Dolls was right. I really should do more cardio. But don’t tell him I said that.” Wynonna couldn’t help but chuckle at her own joke. “Any last words?”  
“Fuck y-”  
      Bang. One shot right between the eyes. One more checked off the list. Wynonna suddenly realized that Dolls wasn’t right beside her. She looked around and found him examining the bag the rev-heads had left on the hood of the car; the one they had been arguing about. As she walked towards him she called out “Hey! Where was my back up?”  
      “You didn’t need me. You had it under control. And I want to get this back to Jeremy and see what he can learn about it.”  
“Well can you look at it in the car? I’m fucking freezing out here!”  
      “Maybe if you came prepared, you’d have gloves like I do.”

      Dolls replied not even looking up. Wynonna silently mocked him as she stalked towards him. “Or maybe I could just do this.” She said as she put her hands on his neck, just inside the collar of his jacket. She isn’t sure what she expected, but finding herself pinned against Dolls was definitely not it. He had her arms crossed over her chest, wrists pinned against her collar bones, back pressed against his solid chest. She was 98% sure he was not thinking the same thing she was, because she was definitely imagining what this would be like if they were somewhere else and he was moving one of his hands lower, just under her belt. Before her mind had the chance to get too carried away, she felt warm breath on her neck, just below her ear, and heard: “Bring gloves Earp.”  
Just as quickly as he’d caught her, he released her and started walking away.

  
      “Fuck me!” she groaned as she let out the breath she didn’t know she’d be holding. Wynonna struggled to get her brain and body moving again and had to jog to catch up to Dolls. As she slid into the passenger’s seat again, she finally looked at Dolls. She couldn’t quite place the look on his face, but she could see his blown pupils. And she could hear his slightly laboured breathing as he said: “Station or Homestead?”  
      She felt her jaw drop and he must have noticed, because he immediately clarified “Where do you want me to drop you off?”  
Wynonna definitely noticed the slight blush on his face and how he was currently looking anywhere but her. Interesting. She’d have to store that away for the future.

  
“Shorty’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm such a hopeless gay! I struggled so much writing Wynonna. Hopefully the Dolls/Wynonna dynamic is believable, if not, blame it on my very limited experience with heterosexual relationships. I'm open to ways to improve the story!  
> Also, punctuation is hard! I'm fairly certain that no one ever explicitly taught me how to properly use punctuation and I studied sciences in college, not English...  
> I've had this outlined for ages (it's been saved as "dollsnonna" on my phone, just haunting me) and just haven't been able to finish it. But I'm determined to get this done before Clexacon. That might mean I finish it on the plane, but what can you do?


	3. Take 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, Doc and Rosita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally posting from the Las Vegas airport, so sorry if it's a bit rough. I'll try to look at it again tonight.

“Your tie is crooked.” Rosita threw out as she walked by, putting the second gold hoop through her ear. Henry turned around just quickly enough to catch her eyes rake his body. The way she bit her lip and raised one eyebrow said interested, but she walked right by and sat on the bed to fasten her heels. He wasn’t blind, he knew she had a thing for Waverly. A lesser man would be bothered that he was dropped for someone else, but he understood. Waverly had a special pull; for him, it was how he’d imagine feeling about a niece; for the locals at Shorty’s, it was her love, her happiness, as if being around her would transfer just a little bit to them; for Nicole and Rosita though, it was so much more than that. The way they both looked at her when she smiled at them, or touched their arm, or leaned across the bar to flirt - you couldn’t miss the love-struck expression from a mile away. Or at least he couldn’t. The only other person that seemed to notice was Gus. And Shorty, before..

“Remind me why I need to wear this thing again? Who wears bow ties any ways?”

Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom already talking: “This event it super classy! Like, I made over a million dollars last year, fancy! Or I know Oprah fancy! We only have invites because I made them. Well, technically not made, I hacked. I mean I hacked the guest list and added our names. All though I guess a really did make them, because I didn't take anyone’s spot on the list, I just added more spots, so really-”

“Jeremy! Shut up!!” Rosita interrupted. “I just want to make it through the night, so I can go home and buy a really nice bottle of whiskey and drown myself in it.”

“Wait you’re getting paid for this?! Dolls told me I had to; said it wasn’t optional. Are you getting paid Doc? Wait, of course you are, or you’re getting something because Dolls can’t make you do anything! Maybe if I was a badass like you, I could tell him off and make him pay me and respect me and-”

“Jeremy…” Doc said cutting him off. “He isn’t paying me, Waverly asked.”

“No one in their right mind can say no to Waverly” Rosita mumbled.

Doc glanced her way with a sad smile, meeting her eye for a brief moment, just long enough to see the pain flash across her face, before she quickly turned away and pretended to fix her shoe. As per usual, Jeremy didn’t even notice them. He was too busy trying to find a way to fit all his technology in the pockets of his tux. Doc turned back toward the mirror, pulling the knot out of his tie. He glanced down at the step-by-step guide Waverly had printed for him and tried to follow the steps. It’s not his fault he’d never tied a bow tie before. He’d never had a reason. He must have been making a face, because the next thing he knew, Jeremy was standing next to him asking if he needed help.

“I mean, I know you could do it if you had some time to practice, but we really should get going. Not that I’m trying to rush you or say you’re doing a bad job, I’m just kind of good with these things. I mean I did wear a bow tie every day to work for a month last year. But that’s cuz I lost a bet to Michael!! Cuz wearing a bow tie to work is dorky right?”

“I think bow ties are fun. On the right person. I can see you wearing a polka dotted number.”

“Thank you Rosita! I don’t think you’ve ever complimented me before. I mean, not that you’re mean or anything! You’re always really nice when we work together and all that -”

“Jeremy! Shut. Up. I get that you ramble when you’re nervous. Fine. But now is not the time. Just fix his damn tie so we can get this over with.”

Rosita took in a deep breath and looked at Jeremy. He looked a bit like a dog that just got scolded by his owner. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry I yelled. Please just tie Henry’s tie so we can go.” With that, she turned and walked out the door before she could do any more damage.

Jeremy stepped towards Doc, reaching up towards his neck before freezing, eyes wide. Doc tried not to roll his eyes and the tiny little puppy standing before him. He turned his body towards Jeremy and took a step closer. The boy’s eyes got even wider.

“I’m not going to bite.”

A loud, strangled sort of noise came out of Jeremy’s mouth. Doc was pretty sure it was supposed to be a laugh. He didn’t understand why Jeremy always seemed so frightened when Doc got close. He knew he could be intimidating, but he really tried not to scare the boy. Boy probably wasn't the right word, but, I mean, look at him.

Jeremy reached towards his neck, flipping his collar up in the back to try and straighten out the tie. His hands brushed against the back of Doc’s neck.

“Holy hell boy!”

“What? What’d I do? Did I hurt you? Oh God, I hurt Doc Holliday! Winona is going to kill me! And Dolls will probably fire me! And I don’t have anywhere else to go! Oh and Waverly!”

“Jeremy.” Doc interrupted.

“I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry - “

“Jeremy! Your hands are cold!” Doc interrupted again.

“Wait. What?”

“Your hands are freezing.”

“I’m so sorry! I have bad circulation. My mom says-”

“Just give me your hands.” Doc interrupted. Again. The boy could talk!

‘What?” Jeremy squeeked out, sounding far less manly than he would have liked.

“Your hands are freezing. If they’re going to be that close to my neck, we need to warm them up. So, give me your hands.”

“You want to hold my hands?” Jeremy squeeked out again. Doc shook his head and grabbed Jeremy’s hands. Jeremy’s eyes went even wider and jaw dropped and he looked like he might faint.

“You know, if you can’t do this, Rosita and I can go. You can run point from here. No one would judge you, you know? A man’s got to know his limits or he’ll find himself in trouble.”

“No. I got-got this. I can do it. I can be a bad ass. I just wasn’t expecting you to hold my hands. I mean not hold my hands, hold my hands, but like hold my hands, you know?”

“No. I have no idea what you’re trying to say. How about this tie? Rosita does not like to be kept waiting.”

“Right. The tie! I’m supposed to tie your bow tie! So..I’m going to do that. Now.”

Jeremy worked as quickly as he could to tie Doc's bow tie. He practically ran out the door as soon as he was done. Doc turned back to the mirror, checking his tie from all directions, and folding his collar back down. The boy was strange, but aren’t all the geniuses a little strange? And he sure could tie a tie! He’d definitely have to ask him to help if they make him wear one of them again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Person a being an ass and putting their cold hands on b’s warm neck"
> 
> If you're curious about the prompt, you can find it on the list here: http://bit.ly/2FWw829
> 
> Thanks Louhaught for the suggestions! 
> 
> I'm always down for story ideas/challenges so if you've got something for me, feel free to comment below or find me on Tumblr (CFlynnRun all day every day).


End file.
